Saviour of Shadows:Beginnings: Zarius the Fox
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: This is a story about separation, realization, freedom, choices, and a crazy kid. This is my story."-Yet another early intro story for my newest OC and persona. I have all of the chapters typed-up and ready to go, but I'm only ganna update once a day.
1. Chapter 1

_Saviour of Shadows: Beginnings-Zarius the Fox_

Have you ever felt like your life was just crap? Or that nothing seems to go right? That you just want to curl-up and lay there, never moving again? Well, if you do, then you might want to try seeing a phycyitrist.

True, I once felt like that, but during one very unpleasant experience with nature, I realized something. Since explaining the entire realization would take a while, I'll just tell you the philosophy that I created from it: Just, screw it!

Don't get it? Then mabey I'll have to start from the beginning. How about where the problem began...

* * *

"RRRRRHHHAAAA!!!"

I slammed my fist into the trunk ofthe nearest tree, attempting to waste my anger on something. Didn't work. So, I slammed my foot into the same tree. After realizing that the tree was a solid object, I hopped back on one foot, screaming in pain.

"DAMNIT!"

After gently setting me foot onto the ground, I fell onto my back and starred up at the night sky, my eyes darting from star to star randomly.

"That night they had their fight..." I whispered to myself, "I asked if they were going to separate..." I sniffed slightly before continuing, "They said no..." I closed my eyes as hot salty tears began to slide down the blue fur on my cheeks, and forced the end of my sentance out, "BUT THEY LIED!"

That night, I fell asleep outside, but woke-up in the middle of the night and walked home. I snuck in so I wouldn't wake-up anyone, but before I went to my room, I stopped and looked at my sleeping dad on the couch. Tears began to fall once more as I turned and continued to my room to sleep again.

* * *

Shall I continue? I think I will, since I probably just made more questions and little answers...or something like that...Anyway, a few weeks later, I came (mostly) to terms with the separation, and decided to go on a camping trip on my own, even though I was pretty sure that, like always, nature would decide to literally rain on my parade. I'm sure nature has it out for me...

* * *

"Ah...ah...AH...AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Not too long after getting to my destination, I set-up camp with a tarp, some rope, steaks, and a few trees, and, like I guessed, the rain began pouring like a waterfall. And, last but not least, I found-out that I had contracted a virus from someone just before I left.

So there I was, sitting alone and cold in a make-shift tent with a horrible virus during a thunderstorm. I thought it couldn't get any worse. Oh boy was I wrong.

"Well...at-atleast it couldn't get any worse...right?" almost imediately after I said that, one immensely strong gust of wind came by and ripped my makeshift tent apart, sending it flying away into the storm, and leaving me sitting in the rain, "Okay...you know what..." I stood up and raised my muzzle to the storming clouds above, anger flaming in my eyes, "BRING IT ON!" I flung my arms upwards, "THROW LIGHTNING AT ME! SEND A TORNADO! JUST DO YOUR WORST!!!"

My voice was mostly drowned-out by the wind and rain, but I didn't care. I was yelling at nature, so, what the hell? Ya' know? I just had to find a way to vent all the fury and self-pity I felt, because I tried holding-it in, but this just took it over the edge.

"You didn't hesitate to ruin every other camping trip, and you destroyed my family without even a second thougt!" I laughed maniacaly, "So why the hell haven't I been fried by lightning by now!?"

I continued to stare upwards, anger, sadness, self-pity, and many more emotions swirling through my mind all at once, "C'mon! Do it!" I cried falling to my kneese, "Do it! What are you waiting for!?" I began to feel hy eyes sting as hot tears mixed with cold rain and fell down my cheeks, "Just do it..." now, all of my emotions were replaced by one and only one: Total sadness.

I fell onto all fours, my eyes screwed shut and the rain pounding on my back, lightning and thunder making themselves known every few seconds. I stayed like that for minutes, sobbing once in a while, eventually, though, after what seemed like hours, I stopped crying, stopped feeling pity for myself, and looked ahead with a strong determination in my eyes. I had come to a conclusion during this traumatic experience, and that conclusion was that no matter what, I would always fight, with little complaint, and with unhindered determination, I would never let nature, or anyone for that matter, get the better of me, and that I WILL, from that moment on, fight through every storm thrown my way, with a smile on my face.

I began to walk back home, keeping a grin on my face, like I said I would, the entire time. As I walked, lightning struck the spot where my campsite was. The bolt was so close, that the hair on my back stood-up and made my body tingle. After the tingling stopped, I turned and looked at the scortch mark on the ground, then looked up to the sky through the rain, and said, with a small chuckle, one sentance:

"Well, nature, glad you agree."

I am Zarius the Fox, and this is where my story begins.

* * *

**This story is introducing yet another character before their actual appearance. I thought that since it worked so well with Artemis, then I'd do it again! Zarius is basically a Furry version of me =(^-^)= so almost all of his traits, abilities, n'stuff like that are similar to, or exactly like mine. Same goes to say about some experiences, as well. The reason I'm explaining this is because I dint want anyone questioning me about anything he does and weather or not it's somethig that has happened to me, since some of the stuff is kinda sensitive to talk about...unless if feel like talking about it! :D**

**Heh, i sometimes can't even tell if something will tick me off or not, it's so weird. Most of the time, though I'd prefer NOT to talk about it...HEYYYYYY!!! I'M RAMBLING AGAIN!!! YAYZ!!!**

**Oh, and before the people that don't follow warnings ask...yes, the events described in this one DID happen to me (except for the lightning nearly hitting me). And I DONT want to talk about it, so, reviewers please, leave my personal buisness alone...or I'll get Artemis to find you...nah, just kidding!**

**Cy  
P.S. OR AM I KIDDING!?!?!?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know that all I've been explainig so far isn't exactly "exciting," but don't worry, things will get interesting soon. Why? Because this is the part where I explain my departure from home.

* * *

"Ahh, time for the funnest part of leaving home..."

Okay, I forgot to mention that I am an Arctic Fox, or, as we are also known, a "Frost Kistune." So, I live in cold places, like a mountain at Dante's Freezer. Also, since I live in cold places, I have naturaly long, thick, and (my favorite part) FLUFFY fur. Speaking of fur, I don't think I've told you what I look like, have I?

Well, I have all of the norml features of a fox, like the traingular-ish ears, the pointed muzzle, the whiskers, the tail, blah blah blah. My fur is mostly a dark-marine blue, with the exception of all four of my paws, which are black, an abnormally fluffy "V" shaped patch of fur directly under my neck, which is white, and the semi-short hair on top of my head, which is also black. Oh, right, and my eyes are hazel, but can change color slightly depending on the light. The brighter the light gets, the more blue my eyes become, while the dimmer the light gets, the more green my eyes become. Oh and, one more thing. I wear a flourescent green and yellow rope necklace around my neck that makes me think of the word "limon" for some reason. And lastly, I wear a faded black hooded cloak that only comes down to my stomach...or, the center of my back, as the case is.

I walked through the snow to the top of a very long drop to the bottom of the mountain and looked over the edge, grinning at the thought of what I was about to do. You see, once most people make it to the top of the mountain, they usually don't leave, because the winds and steep slopes are hell to get through, but getting down, that's a whole different story. An easier one, that is!

I took a few steps back, and croched slightly, preparing myself for a good few steps before the jump. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, then quickly kicked-off! I only took three steps before reaching the edge and jumping. I sailed through the air for a few moments before gravity took affect and I came plummeting toward the slopes, bracing myself for impact, but it wasn't really needed because the deep snow broke my fall for me.

After bouncing up a little bit, I was able to regain balance and land on my feet. And then the fun began. Since I was on slippery snow on the side of a steep mountain, gravity slid me down toward the bass of the mountain. It was like snowboarding, except without the board. Snow sliding, I guess? Whatever it should be called, it was fun!

"Whooooo-hoooo!" I laughed as I gained more and more speed, the snow and wind whipping through my fur and ears. That was the most fun I've ever had in my life, and I wish I could do it again, but, like I said, getting back up there isn't exactly something easy to do.

Eventually, I reached the bottom of the mountain, where a small village was, and quickly found a nice motel to settle in for the night. Of course the owner was a little skeptical, since I was only twelve, but, after paying him a few extra gems, he didn't think any more of it.

* * *

For the next year, I traveled from village to village, just doing whatever the heck I wanted. Of course I had trimmed my fur down when in hot areas, and let it grow when in cold areas. During my travels, I had gotten mugged and jumped a few times, but thanks to a friend i made in one of the villages, I had a way to defend myself. Wanna know what it was? It was a stick.

* * *

I walked through a forest path, examening my new staff by twisting it around in my paws. It was made from a very durable wood, and seemed to glow slightly, but that was only because it was new. It was just about the same size as me, but a little bit smaller.

"Well, this will make defending myself from muggers a hell of a lot easier." I said cheerily, "Especially since this is the only weapon I  
know how to use."

I continued down the path a little longer, carrying the staff over my shoulder, but I had to stop because I was blocked by a group of four snickering cheetahs.

I tilted my head to the side, a small smile on my face, "Well hello." I said cheerily, "How are you today?"

One of the cheetahs laughed a little bit, "I think we found a retarded one, boys." this brought more snickering from the others.

I raised an eye at this one, "Oh, I'm not retarded, I'm just...optimistic, is all."

"Oh really?" said one of the other cheetahs.

"Yep." I responded brightly.

"Alright, whatever, just give us that stick, and any gems ya' got, and you won't have to eat some dirt. Mkay?" said the first cheetah bluntly.

I looked up and to the side slightly, placing my paw under my chin in a thoughtful look, and said, "Hmm...I think I'll pass on that."

The cheetah shrugged, "Your choice..."

The other three took casual steps toward me, not expecting a fight because of my constantly happy disposition. When one of them reached for my staff, I quickly flicked it out, slapping his hand like a cook slapping away impatient customers.

Ow!" yelled the cheetah I had struck, "Now you're dead!" he yelled as he attempted to punch my face, instead, He punched my staff because I moved it into the way, "OW!"

I chuckled slightly this time, "And I'm the retarded one?"

"Get him!" yelled the cheetah who had just punched my staff.

The other two subordinates charged me from opposite sides. Once they were reletively close, I spun and took a step toward the right and flicked out my staff, slamming it against the head of the cheetah running at me and sending him to the ground with a pounding headache. Continuing the spin from the momentum so that I faced the second cheetah, I twirled the staff from my right paw, to my left then tossed it slightly into the air as it continued to twirl. I took a step toward the cheetah, turning slightly and placing my right hand out, then took another step while catching my staff and completing the turn. The poor guy was out cold before he even hit the ground.

The last two looked at me with expressions that were a mixture of shock, and fear, but mostly shock.

I gave them each a bright smile, and said, "I think I'll aim lower next time. I was thinking somehwere around the groin."

The two instantly turned and ran, deciding that a few gems and a staff weren't worth never having a sex life. Couldn't blame them.

"Hey! You guys forgot some stuff!" I shouted after them, laughing. I then turned behind me and saw one of the remaining cheetahs hastily dragging his unconceouse buddy away, "Oh, nevermind...I guess I'll just keep goin."

After a few more minutes of traveling, I made it to another village. Imediately after walking in I saw the four cheetahs from earlier mumbling to eachother. Deciding to have a little fun, I walked calmly up behind them, leaned slightly over their shoulder, then whispered.

"What's up?"

All of them froze, then slowly turned and looked at me, eyes wide. After staring at me for a few seconds, then all suddenly turned and  
ran, stumbling over eachother as they went, and bringing a laugh out of me.

"Haha, they're such idiots..." just then, a chilling wind blew by and caused me to shiver a little, "Brrr...I guess I need to let my fur grow out a bit..." I looked around the area to see if there were any places for me to stay in for a while, and spotted a small place with a sign hanging by the door that read, "Nights Inn," and began walking toward it, "This looks like a nice place."

I entered the door and saw that the first room on the first floor was a small bar. There were a few lights on the walls that glowed dimly, some tables and chairs scattered about, and a red fox looking through some racks behind the bar. There were also some stairs leading up to what I guessed would be the guest rooms. I walked over to a table and sat down on a chair, propong my feet up on the table and leaning the staff against the other chair.

I didn't really do anything after that, I just felt like resting for a bit. I'd get a room later, of course, but resting sounded like a good idea at the moment. I calmly closed my eyes and listened to the squeaks of the floorboards, the wind that whistled by outside, and the sound of my own breathing.

Soon, though, I heard another noise. I opened my eyes and turned my head over my shoulder to see that the bartender had left his spot behind the bar, and had walked to a table that a young female wolf was sitting at. Interested, I listened to what the bartender said.

"Listen it's okay to stay in the bar if you're buying something, or if you rent a room, but you've only sat there." started the bartender, "And I'm sorry, but the manager doesn't tolerate loitering."

The young wolf looked up at him pleadingly, "But I can't pay for anything! I don't have any gems!"

"Then go home!" suggested the fox.

The wolf looked down at the table, her ears and eyes drooping, "I would if I could..."

The fox's eyes widened in realization, "Oh...dang, I'm so sorry, but you still have to leave, unless you pay."

I looked down at the small pouch that I kept my gems in, and began thinking, but I turned once more as I heard the scraping of chair legs against the floor, and saw the wolf beginning to leave, her eyes beginning to tear-up.

"Hey!" I shouted. The wolf stopped and looked at me, her eyes curious, "Catch."

I tossed her a few gems that I removed from the pouch. After she caught it, she gave a suspicious look, "What are these for?"

"So you can have some place to stay." I said with a shrug.

"No, I mean...Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Oh...well, I, being optimistic, think that something good will happen no matter what, but I'm also a realistic type person, so...wait, that's going off topic..." I chuckled nervousely, realizingthat I was rambling, "Sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes...Alright, to the point. I'm helping you, because I can."

She stared at me, confused, then said, "I...what?"

I laughed, "Just forget that I said anything and go ask for a room." then I looked over to the bartender, who had been listening to our conversation with curiosity, "I'd also like one too, please."

The fox smiled, "Of course." aferwards, he turned and went to go pick- out rooms up the stairs.

I stood and grabbed my staff, then began to walk toward the steps, but stopped when the wolf said something.

"Wait!" I turned and looked at her, curiouse, "Thank you."

I smiled brightly at her, giving a big cheesy grin, "Hey, no problem." then continued up the stairs.

Once I reached the top, the bartender motioned for me to follow him. He led me to the end of the hallway, then opened the door on the right with a key, which he then handed to me.

"Thanks." I said before walking into my new room.

"No problem." responded the fox before he closed the door, leaving me alone, again.

I stood in the middle of my room and looked down, my eyes going blank, "Alone..." I whispered, "Did I really makethe right choice?" I asked as I looked up. At that moment, the window in my room blew open from a strong gust of wind, which I imediately closed, a smile returning to my lips, "Geese, won't even give me a moment of doubt, will ya?" then I stepped back and sat on my bed, closing my eyes an shaking me head, "And here I am talking to nature again..."

I then stood up and bent my back until I heard a loud pop and felt a small twinge of pain, then straightened-up, sighing, "Well, I think I'll go for a quick run..." a boom of thunder interrupted my sentence, but I ignored it, "...like I said, I'll go for a quick run, then get some rest."

After exiting my room and getting down the steps, I spotted an open window, and, feeling a sudden urge to do something acrobatic, I sprinted towards it then jumped, kicking my legs up and out. I hit the ground outside and rolled to my feet, bouncing as I stood. When I looked back, I saw the bartender giving me a very confused look.

"Heh, I sometimes feel like doing 'spontaneous acrobatics,' as I call it." I said with a chuckle, "One of my many oddities."

The bartender laughed and returned to his work, "Crazy kid..."

After I laughed a little bit more, I turned, skipped slightly, then hit the ground doing a dead run. I sprinted past the houses, recieving some confused looks from people that I passed. Eventually, after reaching the edge of the village, my breath began to become shallow and my chest began to sting. I ignored it though, I mean, I was only running for five minutes.

After a few more minutes, my legs began to feel sore from the constant running, which was my cue to turn around. So, I slowed to a stop, breathing heavily with my hand on my chest.

"Hey...I can see my breath..." I mumbled to myself, "Well...time to....turn around." so I turned around and imediately saw a fork in the path, "Aw crap...I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY I WENT!"

I put my hand on my forehead, "Man, I wouldn't be this concerned if I didn't leave my staff and gems back at the room, but I DID!" after finishing my rant, a chilling wind blew by, causing me to shiver, "Gah, I'll just pick right..."

I started to walk down the right fork, when a voice suddenly came from my left, "Wrong way."

I stopped, turning my head to see a familiar black wolf leaning against a tree, "Wait, you're that girl from the inn."

"Yeah, I am."

"Wll then, thanks for your help." I said as I changed direction and began to walk along the left path.

"Thanks for the gems, by the way." she said as I passed.

"So, is that why you stalked me all the way out here?" I said with a smirk without looking behind me.

I don't know what she looked like, or what she did, but I did hear a loud, and very angered "WHAT!?" her voice cracking slightly.

"Well, see ya!" I said hastily as I sprinted down the path, waving over my shoulder and laughing.

Once I reached the village again, I stopped running and walked the rest of the way to the hotel, my breathing once again heavy. I was about to enter the hotel when I suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Huh, it didn't rain for once...weird." I entered the hotel and saw that the bartender wasn't there anymore, then I noticed that it was actually dark outside, "Hmm, guess he went to sleep. Think I'll do the same."

That day was over, and the next day would begin in a few hours; my journy would continue. Sometimes I wonder why I continue to travel without a destination, but then I remembered, the reason I did this, as well as everything eles, was a simple one: Because I could.

Nice philosophy, ain't it?

* * *

**Lol, no, I didn't leave home, but, considering school, scouts, camping, vacations with friends, and a whole bunch of other stuff, I'm not at home often. And...lol (again), that is a philosophy that I live by. For example, Science: why does the universe exist? "BECAUSE IT CAN!"  
Why is this triangle congruent to that one? "BECAUSE IT CAN!"  
Life: WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST JUMP THAT GAP EVEN THOUGH IT WAS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE AND YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT!?!?!? "Do I really have to say it? I'll say it anyway...BECAUSE I CAN!!!"**

**Lol, see what I mean? It's life's loophole. **

**Cy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Go read the Author's Note Story, Plz.**

* * *

The next day, I gave the bartender the money I owed for the room, plus a tip, and left in the afternoon, even though he tried to convince me otherwise.

"You should wait a day before you go. It's supposed to be cold and stormy all day." he warned

I shrugged, "Hey, I'm an arctic fox, and I like the rain. I'll be fine."

The bartender shook his head, "You're one crazy kid, ya' know that?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I know."

So, not too long after leaving, the rain began to fall. It was only a soft drizzle, and, in my opinion, felt nice. It was like feeling the see spray when you travel on boat, except your eyes don't sting from the salt.

As I walked, I absent-mindedly twirled my staff in my right paw, humming quietly to no tune in particular. Becuase of the rain, though, I accidentally dropped the staff, and as I bent down to pick it up, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

Being sloghtly paranoid of getting jumped, I quickly grabbed my staff and stood straight up, preparing for a fight, but instead, I saw the she-wolf from the hotel again, "Okay, now you really are stalking me." I said semi-jokingly.

I could tell that annoyed her since her ears twitched slightly, but she brushed it off, "No, I'm not stalking you..." she said angrily.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked, curiouse as to why she would follow me through the rain.

"Well, since you helped me out back there yesterday, then, I want to repay your kindness." she replied curtly.

"You already did, remember when you told me which way to go?"

"Well...you would have been fine either way." she said with a waver of her paw, "It just led to another village."

I shrugged, "Well, you don't need to pay me back. I gave you the gems, not loaned them."

She crossed her arms, "Doesn't matter."

I tilted my head to the side, staring at the wolf with curiosity, "Stubborn one, aren't you?" I said under my breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Alright then."

She gave me a dumbfounded stare, her jaw dropping, "R-really?"

"Yeah. I know I wouldn't be able to convince you otherwise, so, why not? Besides, it's been getting kinda lonely traveling alone."

She smiled, uncrossing her arms, "I know how you feel." she said as she began walking over to me, "My name is Dana, by the way."

"Name's Zarius, Zarius the Frost Kistune."

She looked at me, confused, "Frost Kistune?"

"Arctic fox." I clarified, "Used to live in Dante's Freezer."

"Oh. Okay then."

We then continued to walk, until a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder made us look up at the sky as the rain began to increase in intensity, the winds picking-up as well.

I noticed that Dana started to shiver, while I, with a slightly thicker pelt, felt okay, though the rain didn't help.

"Cold?" I asked with a smile. She nodded her head. I knew that she would catch a cold soon, and that even I would too, unless we found a way to warm-up. Unfortunately, out here, there was only one way to do so.

I stepped closer to Dana and placed my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Unfortunately, she didn't hesitate to push me away, yelling in anger.

"Wh-what th-th-th-the hell!?" she shouted, stuttering from the cold.

After nearly slipping in some mud, I crossed my arms and began explaining why I hugged her, "Well, at this rate, if we don't warm-up, were going to get sick, so, if we cud-erm...huddle together, our combined body heat should keep is okay until we find a cave or something."

She gave me a skeptical look, "Really? Or are you just a pervert?"

"Trust me, I lived in Dante's Freezer, remember? I know how to deal with the cold."

She thought about it for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes and nodding, "Fine..."

She walked over to my side, her arms crossed and a grumpy look on her face and let me wrap my arm around her shoulder again. We stood there for a moments, feeling too awkard to do anything, until i said, "We should probably get going."

She nodded her head, indicating that she agreed, and we started to walk down the path once more. The whole time both of us felt too awkward to look at eachother, but her warm fur felt much better than when I was alone.

"I'm glad I have someone to travel with." I suddenly said, still without turning, "I have a feeling that things will be much more...interesting...to say the least." I added as I turned and looked at Dana, smiling brightly.

She also looked back at me, frowning at first, but then smiled slightly. We stayed like that for a few seconds as we continued to walk through the rain, staring into eachother's eyes, which I found-out were the same color as mine, but, suddenly feeling even more awkward than before, I looked away, feeling the blood rush to my face and ears.

After walking for about an hour, we found a small cave to escape the rain in, and decided to stay there until the storm slowed. After entering, I shook my eintire body, from head to tail, to toe, so I could remove the water from my fur. Unfortunately, this caused it to puff out, making me look like some sort of giant snow-fox made of fuzz.

When Dana got a look of me, she imediately burst out into laughter, falling onto her back and holding her side. I couldn't help but laugh at her as well, and eventually, we were both having all-out laughing fits. Finally, after minutes of laughter, we stopped and calmed-down.

Since it was obviouse that the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon, we both decided to sleep. As I closed my eyes, I heard Dana whisper from the other side of the cave.

"I'm glad I came too..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, if you haven't already, please go read the Author's Note story...anyway, this is the last chapter of this story, now to work on SoS!**

* * *

For the next year, Dana and I traveled from village to village, still without an actual destination. We quickly became good friends, and the funniest part is that Dana never did keep her promise to repay me, but I didn't care, I never wanted her to anyway.

On my 14th birthday, I decided to celebrate by going to a resturaunt and eating until I got sick. Well, I planned to anyway.

"Okay, if you get sick, please don't...'spew' all over me." laughed Dana from the other side of the table.

I was in the middle of chuging my third drink when she said this, so I choked on it, choughed most of it back into the cup, then said, laughig slightly, "That sounds so wrong."

Dana's eyes widened in realization of what I meant, then she reached over and punched my shoulder, saying, "Sh-shut up you pervert!" yet she still laughed.

After we laughed for a bit, we calmed down and I stood, saying, "I'll be right back, I gatta go use the bathroom."

Dana rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink, taking a sip of it, "You do that."

I turned and saw a sign pointing to the bathrooms, so I began to walk past all of the crowded tables, waiters, and customers. On my way there, I accidentally bumped into a grey wolf, causing him to accidentally drop something.

"Oh, my bad, man." I said as I began to reach for the object he dropped, but when I saw what it was, I froze, "No way."

It was a red crystal that seemed to have a raging flame inside of it. It was a magical bomb. The wolf quickly grabbed the bomb and landed a right hook across my face, sending me to the ground. He started to run, but I grabbed his foot and caused him fall, the bomb flying from his hand. My eyes widened in fear as I watched the bomb sail through the air. If it cracked, we were all dead.

Luckily, it landed in the cup of a white dragoness, but when she saw it, her eyes widened in fear before screaming, "BOOOOMB!!!

Imediately, everyone in the resturaunt stood and ran to the exits in a panic. I tired to get up, but I was pushed back to the ground by someone trying to escape. The wolf, on the other hand, was luckier, and he reached the bomb just as I got to my feet. When I looked around, I saw that everyone was out, including Dana, so I sighed in releif.

"Ya' know kid, you're ganna pay for that." said the wolf angrily.

"Man, it's by birthday too!" I shouted annoyed, but then I sighed, "I should have expected something like this though..."

Suddenly, the wolf charged at me, his jaws opening wide so he could bite onto my neck, but I was able to step out of the way at the last second. As he turned around, I saw my staff out of the corner of my eye and started running for it. I grabbed it just in time to be slammed from behind and thrown over the table and onto the floor, groaning in pain.

When I looked up, I saw the wolf towering above me, smiling at me with a dark grin. I could have sworn I saw something green shifting between his teeth though.

"Time to die, kid."

My eyes widened as he opened his mouth and lunged for my neck again, but I quickly rolled out of the way, hopped to my feet, and attempted to run outside, but I fell once again as I felt an intense pain directly above my right ankle. When I looked down, I saw the wolf attatched to my foot with his teeth.

"Get off!" I yelled angrily as I kicked at his face with my other foot.

After kicking him directly in the eye, he finally let go, screamig in agony. I scrambled to my feet and started hobbling away, using my staff for balance, when I saw that the wolf had dropped the bomb after I kicked him, so I grabbed it and continued to head for the exit.

Just as I reached the exit, I turned and saw the wolf standing up, covering his right eye with his paw and glaring at me with pure hatred. I, on the other hand, smirked.

"What you smilin' about, kid?" asked the wolf angrily.

"Better hope you can catch." I said before I tossed the bomb as I ran out the door.

I took one quick look back to see the wolf's eyes go wide in terror, then turned forward to the crowd, still running, and yelled, "GET DOWN, NOW!"

I was about to dive to the ground, when I was knocked off my feet by the expolsion, and onto my face, my feet bending up behind me. After the explosion died-down, and the ringing in my ears faded, I could hear the screams of the crowd, and the flames of the now demolished resturaunt.

After groaning, I lifted me head and pushed myself up, looking over my shoulder at the giant burning building behind me, "Well, that was an interesting birthday."

I then turned around so that I was sitting, and just sat there, staring at the flames.

"Zarius!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Dana running towards me, a concerned look on her face, "Glad you're okay." I said dully.

"Im glad that YOU'RE okay!" she said as she reached my side, kneeling down and placing a paw on my shoulder.

I looked over to her, staring into her hazle eyes, a small smile on my lips, "Thank yo-gah!" I pressed my paw to my forehead because my head felt like it was going to explode.

"What's wrong!?" asked Dana, concerned.

"I...I don't know..." I replied, "All that happened was he bit my ankle..."

Just then, a large green dragon walked up to us, "Did you see who did this?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a grey wolf. He had a fire bomb." I said.

Then the dragon noticed the bite-wound on my leg, "Did he bite you?" he asked, urgency in his voice.

"Yeah..." I said, slightly unnerved by the way he asked.

"Son, that wolf was a known arsenist, who called himself 'Snake." said the dragon, "He called himself that because he got some sorcerer to enchant his saliva to be poisonous."

After comprehending what I was just told, I looked straight ahead blankly, then said, "I'm surprised that I haven't spontaneously combusted yet, cuz that would be just my luck."

Dana grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Zarius! Stop joking! This is bad! You have to go see a healer as soon as possible!"

The dragon shook his head, "Only highly trained healers and sorcerers know how to heal Snake's poison."

Dana looked at me in horror, then to the dragon, "So...is there anyone close who could?"

"Actually yes, I think there is!" said the dragon, snapping his claws, "Head south until you get to a village surrounding a large Temple. Ask for Bianca."

I stood to my feet, then realized that I didn't have my staff, "Man, my staff must have been destroyed in the blast!" I yelled.

Dana quickly walked over to my side so I could stand, "Here, I'll help." She wrapped her arm around to my shoulder and let me do the same to her, "Stay off that foot." she ordered.

"Thanks, again." I said as I leaned against her.

"No problem." she replied with a smile.

"Alright, you two should hurry, it's not that far, but the poison is deadly." warned the dragon.

Both of us nodded as we started walking in the direction the dragon told us. The whole time, we, once again, felt too awkward to say anything, just like a year ago in that storm. I didn't know why I would feel awkward, though, because it's not like we were strangers anymore, but there was just somethig about her that made me feel...something. Hey, I can't think of a way to explain it, so sue me.

Eventually, after about an hour of awkward silence, and slowly increasing difficulty for breathing, we reached the edge of the forest, and the outskirts of a large village. When I looked up, I saw a large Temple that looked like it had just finished being constructed, or, most likely, reconstructed, since a war had ended just before I was born.

"Wow, nice place." I said with a whistle.

"Yeah." agreed Dana, shaking her head up and down absentmindedly.

Suddenly, it felt like something had constircted slightly on my heart, so I clutched at my chest with my paw, cringing in pain.

"Zarius!" shouted Dana, moving in front of me as I began to double-over in pain.

"Yep, best birthday ever!" I shouted sarcastically as I pushed myself back to my feet and began to stumble forward, pointing at a young black dragoness, "You! Find Bianca! I need..."

Before I could finish my sentance, everything suddenly went fuzzy, and my body went limp. Then I fell towards the ground, quickly blacking-out and hearing Dana screaming from behind me.

* * *

**As with Artemis, I'm ending where these two join in the main storyline. **

**Till next Time!  
Cy**


End file.
